As They Watch
by Wordsiwrite
Summary: It's the year 2016 and mysteriously, just suddenly many children are being taken from their homes...can the Doctor and Amy work out what's going on? A Doctor Who Fanfiction. 11th Doctor and Amy Pond
1. Kidnap

**Chapter .1 –Kidnap**

Jade felt like she was being watched. Like there was someone, or something there. Something following her. Something staring at her. She felt this thing was studying her every move. She carried on walking to school, feeling very self conscious about herself. She just hated this feeling, no privacy for herself.

The first thing she had to do when she finally got to school was to get her P.E kit. When she got to her locker she was still feeling self aware about herself so nervously and shakily slotted the key in the slot and turned it slowly. When the locker was open she grabbed her P.E kit quickly, quite a contrast to the slow turning of the key. She turned the key back to its usual locking position, pulled it out hastily and walked to P.E, always checking behind her back every few steps she took.

She changed in to her P.E kit slowly, much more time than the rest of the class who all laughed at how she was acting today. About a minute later she noticed that every one of her class mate had left for P.E, and she was still getting dressed. When she finally got outside to join the rest of her class, she saw they had all started already, leaving the teacher glaring at her for being late, but this glare was nothing compared to the one she was receiving from the something watching her.

'Excuse me Jade, your Twenty minutes late, everyone is halfway through the exercise and you have only just got out, I'll be seeing you Monday lunchtime' The P.E teacher, Mrs Jackson ordered, making sure her directions were very clear.

'OK' Jade answered, not bothered by the sudden detention she just got, she had much bigger things to worry about.

During her English lesson her head was always snapping round to see behind herself. Her face was always fixed in a worried expression, causing the teacher to keep looking at her so he could try and work out what was troubling her.

'Miss Sutton' The English teacher called out to Jade 'What's wrong bothering you, you're not getting on with your work'

'I'm sorry' Jade replied 'It won't happen aga...' she was cut off by another quick look behind her.

'Your not yourself today Jade, I'm going to have to send you to reception, I think you should go home.' The English teacher said.

'NO, I'll work, I'll be fine Mr Miller.' Jade apologised. Every time Jade had the urge to turn her head, she just ignored it, having to leave it. She didn't want her Mum to be told how she acted today, she'd start asking her questions about it and Jade didn't want more things to worry about.

When it was finally the end of the day she had her long, lonely walk again to endure. She threw her bag on her shoulder and started a fast speed walk home. On her way home she noticed a statue on the corner of her street. It was a statue of an angel covering it's eyes, a statue much to grand to be placed on her street, It should be in front of an ancient Roman villa or something like that. She ignored it and carried on walking the small stretch of road she had left before she was finally at home.

Her evening was usual, she felt safe in her own home, like nothing could get to her. Although, that was quite the contrary, you are most likely to be at home in one of your most vulnerable states...asleep.

Jade was quite a heavy sleeper, not much could affect her time to wake up, only her alarm which was set at the loudest volume it could go. With this factor put in to perspective it was quite a puzzle she woke up when she heard a slight metallic sound of stone scraping very softly. She opened her eyes to find the statue she had seen on her street corner....in the corner of her room. Jade wasn't sure if this was a figment of her imagination, a trick of the small amount of light getting in to the room through the small gaps in her blinds, or real. Jade felt a sneaking suspicion that this had been the something that had been following her all day, but this was a creepy suspicion, and unpleasant suspicion. She didn't know what gave her that idea, but the statue gave her that exact feeling she had felt during school time. Then she did something that was a big mistake. She blinked. And with that sudden flicker of her eyes, the statue changed to a position with its eyes wide open. A chill went down Jades back...was this possible? Could this really be happening? Could the statue really of just changed position? The whole terror and pressure of the situation made Jade curl up on her bed and squeeze her eyes closed in fright, hoping that the whole thing would be over in the morning, but no. As she had her eyes closed, she felt a cold stone feeling on her arm, and then let out an ear piercing scream.


	2. The Dent

**Chapter 2 – The Dent**

'So where are we going today? To a planet? A spaceship?' Amy Pond asked inquisitively.

'We're going to earth' The doctor replied while running around the Tardis control panel, hitting all types of buttons and setting coordinates for their new voyage.

'Oh...are we going to the future? Or the past?' Amy asked, really hoping she would be visiting the future again.

'Well, sort of the future....2016?' The Doctor said, looking at Amy hopefully.

'Oh' Amy sounded disappointed. 'That's only six years in my future, can't we go and see, oh I don't know, an amazing planet full of new technology?'

'No!' The Doctor said, finishing with the controls. 'You'll like this though, a young girl has been kidnapped, people say it's a person, but I believe it to be something else.' The Doctor finishing with a twang of his bow tie, walked towards Amy to join her sitting at the steps towards the control panel.

'What...like aliens?' Amy asked.

'Yeah!' The Doctor said jumping up, suddenly full of allot of energy. 'So are you coming?'

'Amy got out of the Tardis to find herself in the middle of a street where on every lamp post or power line was a missing poster with a young girls face on it, looking as happy as she could be, but Amy was sure she wasn't feeling like that now, wherever she had been taken.

'This is who we are looking for..' The Doctor said, rushing towards one of the posters. 'Her names Jade Sutton, 12 years...lives in South London, so why her? What's all the fuss about her?' He said to himself.

'The streets are so empty' Amy said, trailing off as she was looking at the empty streets which looked like they should be full of so many people.

'Well, work it out Amy, a girl has just been kidnapped right under their noses, no one's going to go outside as there is a such a big risk.' The Doctor said, moving his head towards hers as if he was telling her a secret. They walked along the street, checking for any clues, but all they could find were these numerous posters with Jades face on them.

'Shouldn't we be checking the girls house for anything?' Amy asked.

'Yeah...I was getting to that' The Doctor said looking behind himself to look in to Amy's eyes. He then turned around and struck the door with two hard knocks and waited for a reply. Almost instantly a woman of about 40 answered the door.

'Have you heard anything about Jade' The woman said as fast as possible.

When they got in the house and settled down on the Sofa, the Doctor asked the woman, Jades mum, what he really wanted to know.

'Do you know what happened to Jade?'

'I've been asked this question so many times, by you, the police, BBC and ITV news, The Times, The Sun, and all I can say is that it all happened at night when I was asleep. I heard no one, not even a click of a door, no smash of a window, Nothing. Nothing woke me up. And then suddenly I heard my daughter scream so loudly. I rushed to her room and everything in her room was untouched, the windows weren't open. No one was there, nothing left to trace my little girl back' and then she broke in to tears.

'Yes, Mrs Sutton we will try our best to get her back for you, but can you tell us where your husband is, he might know something.' The Doctor asked.

'He's been dead for two years' she sniffed 'So I'm Ms Sutton' She said, making sure he knew what to call her.

'I'm sorry to hear that' The Doctor politely said...then there was an awkward silence.

'Anyway, could we go and see Jades room, you know, inspect it for clues?' Amy asked, breaking the silence.

'Of course' Ms Sutton answered, still with tears in her eyes. 'It's the first on the left upstairs.'

'Thanks' The Doctor said, pulling himself up off the sofa, and then waiting for Amy to get up to. Once they were off the Sofa they ran upstairs to check out Jades room.

Jades room was clean and clear, every one of her belongings packed up neatly. The walls and carpet were a cream colour, but her duvet a deep purple with lighter swirls sewn on.

'Do, you notice anything strange about this room Amy' The Doctor asked.

'No...' Amy answered

'That dent in the carpet, a dent that could only be caused by something heavy pressing in to it.' The Doctor explained.

'Yeah, what are you getting at Doctor' Amy didn't really follow what he was saying. But just as he was about to answer Ms Sutton appeared round the side of the door.

'Found anything yet?' She asked.

'Well, can I ask what made that dent?' The Doctor said, hands behind back.

'What dent?' Ms Sutton asked, worried.

'The dent that is clearly in front of you!' Amy said. Ms Sutton slowly turned her head to see the Dent.

'Oh...I've never seen that before...' Ms Suttons voice wavered.

'Exactly, this dent has only been here for ...what two days? Not long' The Doctor explained.

'At about the same time Jade was taken!' Amy pieced together the evidence.

'You've got it now! Amy we need to get to the Tardis, and thank Ms Sutton, I know this must be hard for you.' The Doctor said before both him and Amy left to go back to the Tardis. Although outside of the house was another part of the mystery to put together. Another Mother, distraught and crying.

'JOHN' She screamed. 'SALLY.' Everyone in the neighbouring houses were running out of their houses to see what was going on.

'Louise!' One of the women shouted, running towards her at great speed.

'What happened? What's wrong?' Another man called out from his door. By now most of the neighbour hood were crowding round Louise, asking questions. Louise feel on the floor in dispair.

'John, Sally, My children, taken....they've been stolen.'


End file.
